


For Luck

by alocalband



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, oblivious jamie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 15:46:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14108724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alocalband/pseuds/alocalband
Summary: Tyler kisses him before their next game. You know, because he wants to win. Makes perfect sense.





	For Luck

**Author's Note:**

> The game schedule in this is entirely made up. Unfortunately the road trip losing streak that prompts this is not. I figured we could all use some fluff right now in which the Stars start winning again (along with some added kissing and dumb boys being in love).
> 
> [Tumblr post here.](http://alocalband.tumblr.com/post/172287592075/for-luck-bennguin-3901-words-mature-we-need-to)

“We need to start winning on the road,” Tyler says without preamble as he shoves his way into Jamie’s hotel room.

Jamie scowls, but doesn’t know where to even start with this argument. It’s not like they aren’t all on the same page here.

“Noted,” he says with a roll of his eyes and a yawn that he doesn’t quite manage to suppress. He only just woke up from his afternoon nap before the game tonight, and he’s always a little slow coming back to full faculties.

“No, not fucking ‘noted,’” Tyler throws back. And then he grabs onto Jamie’s shoulders with both hands, like they’re on the ice and letting the physicality of the game excuse every bit of extra physicality they can’t seem to stop themselves from indulging in. “Let’s be magic again. Let’s give them a reason to remember us.”

And then he kisses him.

Jamie is too shocked to do much of anything other than stand there for far longer than he really should.

But the moment there’s tongue involved, he’s jerked back to his senses and stumbles backwards, out of Tyler’s grip. “Um. What the hell?”

“For luck,” Tyler says around trying to catch his breath, seemingly having lost it from sheer adrenaline. He looks wild-eyed and keyed up in a way that Jamie’s only ever seen when they’re going into the third period of a tied game.

Jamie has no idea what to say. It’s basically an open secret on the team that Tyler doesn’t have a preference for what gender he takes home with him. Tyler’s never said it in so many words, outside of some occasional drunken jokes, but they all know. When you’re as close a group of guys as they are, practically in each other’s pockets, secrets like that are hard to keep.

But if anything the knowledge has just made them all the closer. They’re a tight knit bunch, a family of sorts. Something like this, it just makes the guys want to have Tyler’s back all the harder, rally around him all the more.

And, for awhile, in the beginning, it seemed like Tyler might have feelings in that direction for Jamie. There were looks, and touches, and okay Tyler flirts with fucking inanimate objects if he’s got enough alcohol in him, but there was definitely _something_ there between them.

Enough of a something that it made Jamie at least start to question his own feelings. He’d never bothered considering looking at another guy that way before. But with Tyler, all the looks and the touching and the insane amount of chemistry... Jamie never felt like shying away from it or distancing himself. Not even once. Honestly, he... liked it.

But then Tyler got a girlfriend, and then exchanged her for another one, and Jamie got a girlfriend that lasted longer than he’s ever been able to manage before, and sure he and Tyler were still friends and still had a sixth sense for the other on the ice, but things never went anywhere beyond that, and so Jamie stopped questioning. Which he was fine with, honestly, because introspection to the point of self-discovery is a bitch and he certainly doesn’t need that particular headache.

“For luck,” Jamie repeats flatly.

“I have literally tried everything else,” Tyler says, so seriously that Jamie almost believes it.

Tyler reaches a hand out, looking for a split second like he’s about to try to pull Jamie back in, but then stops, shoots Jamie one of his more disarming smirks, and then leaves the room.

After about ten minutes of standing exactly where Tyler’s left him, and internally debating with himself, Jamie decides to ignore everything that just happened and continue on with his standard pregame routine.

The thing is, though? They win.

Jamie’s too elated, riding the high for the entire night, to realize the implications.

But then Tyler shows up at his hotel room door again two days later, a couple of hours before their next game.

Jamie takes one look at him, and immediately shuts the door in his face.

Tyler just starts banging on it again, but this time louder, loud enough that the other players on this floor might hear it and come out to check and... Jamie curses and opens the door again.

“ _No_ ,” he says.

“But--”

Jamie points a finger at Tyler sternly, and summons as much of his Captain Voice as he can. “This is not going to be a thing.”

“You’re really going to no homo out of an entire tradition of overly superstitious hockey magic.”

Jamie groans and puts a hand over his eyes. _No_ , unfortunately. He’s still as superstitious about winning games as any of the rest of them. He just...

He doesn’t want this to turn into more self-reflection. He doesn’t want to unintentionally _realize things_ that he’s been perfectly content to ignore the last few years.

“Fine. Just... get in here.”

Tyler enters his hotel room and stares at Jamie as Jamie shuts the door, looking more nervous than anything. Jamie knows him as well as he knows his own brother at this point, and wants to call him out on it, but is also too scared of what the response might be if he were to do so.

“Look,” Tyler says, wringing his hands, “if you’re uncomfortable, I get it, and I’m honestly not gonna push this. I understand exactly how stupid this actually is, believe me. I just really want to win again.”

Jamie swallows. Sighs. Swallows again. “I really want to win again too. I just. I don’t really understand why you did it in the first place.”

“I don’t know. Originally I was gonna, like, start a fight? But I don’t like fighting with you, so.”

“So kissing?”

Tyler shrugs. “You of all people should know how little impulse control I actually have.”

Jamie rolls his eyes. “You have more than you like to let on.”

“Okay, fair. Still.”

Still.

Jamie feels like something else might be going on here, but he really doesn’t want to analyze beyond a vague acknowledgement of its existence. He reaches an arm out and pulls Tyler towards him by the collar of his shirt. They’re both so familiar with occupying each other’s space that this part doesn’t actually feel all that unusual or awkward. That might be a little telling, but again, Jamie’s happy not to look too closely at it.

The press of lips is short and perfunctory and nothing to write home about. But now that Jamie’s wide awake and knows what’s coming, this time he does get to catalogue the sensations of the experience. The scratch of Tyler’s facial hair against his cheeks and against his own, the softness of Tyler’s full lips, the solid warmth of his friend pressed against him without any hockey gear or cameras between them.

“You kiss like a bad prom date,” Tyler says with a smirk.

Jamie shoves him away. “I’m not going to second base with you two hours before a game.”

“Oh, so after the game then?” Tyler laughs and Jamie shoves him again, his smile as easy as it always is when Tyler is goading him.

...They win again.

It’s the first game of a back to back. The next one is at home, and Jamie feels like he doesn’t have a chance to so much as catch his breath before Tyler’s there on his front doorstep a couple of hours before they’re supposed to be at the arena.

“I thought it was an away game thing,” Jamie says dumbly, standing in the open doorway and blinking into the sunlight.

“No, it’s an ‘I don’t care what city we’re in I still want to win’ thing.”

“Ah. My mistake.”

Tyler doesn’t seem nervous this time. Still a little overly energetic, though, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Jamie’s barely got the front door closed before Tyler is crowding him back into it and kissing him soundly.

This kiss isn’t anything as chaste as the one Jamie initiated. It’s not exactly filthy, but hovers right on the edge of it, deep and slow and lingering. Tyler’s got one big hand cupping Jamie’s jaw and the other in a vice grip on Jamie’s shirt. Jamie’s wrapped both his arms around Tyler’s waist on instinct.

Some part of his brain is sounding off warning alarms, telling him he needs to ease out of this _right now_ and maybe make a joke to dispel the tension he knows is going to be there because how could it not be after this.

Instead, he tilts his head and continues on with a better angle and a tighter hold on the body pressed into his.

When they do break apart, Jamie has to bite down hard on his bottom lip before he says something stupid and incriminating like “wow” or “let’s do that again.”

Fuck.

Tyler looks dazed, mouth open in a soft 'oh,' cheeks red with a blush...

But then he blinks and steps back, shaking it off. He smiles, the charming, media friendly one he uses when there’s a camera anywhere in sight. It never quite meets his eyes. “Well, we’re definitely not losing after that.”

Jamie swallows. “Yeah. I’ll, uh, I’ll see you there.”

He opens the door and Tyler offers him a friendly salute as he heads back the way he came, not looking back.

They win again. Jamie doesn’t know what to do with himself. He can’t seem to stop smiling, and he’s only half convinced that it’s the winning streak that’s causing it.

Radulov chirps him for it at their next practice. They’re all in high spirits, so Jamie must look particularly goofy about it to be getting comments. Rads laughs at him, skating away, as Jamie squirts Gatorade in his direction and misses by a mile.

Thankfully he doesn’t seem to notice how Jamie’s eyes immediately find Tyler at his remarks, how they _keep_ going to Tyler, keep _lingering_ on Tyler...

A couple of the other guys do, though. Shore gives him a narrowed-eyed, assessing sort of look as they head off the ice, and in the locker room looks ready to come straight up to Jamie and say something, before thinking better of it, frowning, and carrying on with his own gear as usual.

Roussel, however, has never had any issue speaking his mind. He catches up to Jamie in the parking lot. “So you’re in a good mood, huh?”

“Yeah, uh, winning games kinda has that effect.”

“Seggy, too.”

“I know, Rousse, we’re all pretty happy right now.”

“No, I mean. Segs has good effect too. Makes you smile more.”

Jamie stops and turns on him. “He’s a good friend,” he says, slow and careful, but while giving Roussel the same look he tends to give guys he’s about to go a round with on the ice.

Roussel raises both hands up in innocence. Jamie’s never known the guy to back down from a fight, but he’s got an expression on his face now like he wouldn’t hurt a fly. Like he’s trying to be _gentle_ with this. “I’m just checking in. He’s been looking at you the way he used to the first time, so. Wanted to see if this time was for real.”

“For real?” Jamie’s brow furrows in confusion. “First time?”

“Yeah, you know, no one was going to say anything back then. But if you guys are serious about it this time, I figured someone should speak up and make sure you know we’ve got your backs. Both of you. Well, Seggy’s kind of a marshmallow so if you’re fucking with him I _will_ throw down. But I love you too.” He tacks on a friendly grin at the end.

Jamie sighs and runs a hand down his features. “I’m not fucking with him. I... It’s complicated.”

“Alright, as long it means we keep winning games, be as complicated as you want.” He pats Jamie's shoulder companionably, and heads for his car.

Jamie spends the next day holed up at his place trying to sort through the tight feeling in his chest that’s equal parts fear and tentative hope, layered with a heavy dose of stubborn, willfull confusion.

He finally just gives in and calls Jordie.

“So, I, uh, I think I might be, like, a little bit gay.”

There’s a long pause, and then a very flat, “A little bit.”

“I don’t know. I’m trying to work my way through this, but I’m just-- I can’t seem to-- And Tyler--“

“Okay listen, Chubbs,” Jordie interrupts, “I don’t know why you’re freaking out about hooking up with Segs so long after the fact, but either move on and forget about it already or decide you were into it and accept it.”

“I. _What_? What the fuck?” Jamie feels like the world just did a full 180 shift and he falls down onto his couch because he’s not sure standing is a thing he should be doing right now. “I’ve never hooked up with Tyler.”

A long silence again. “You’re kidding me.”

“Why would you think--”

“Because it was obvious! Look, we all knew Segs didn’t have a preference of guy or girl, and you two were all over each other and making heart eyes at each other every thirty seconds. We just figured...”

Jamie does not even want to think about the implications of that “we,” especially considering his conversation with Roussel. “But I’m not gay.”

“You just said you were.”

“I said maybe!”

“Oh my god, Jamie, I’m this close to hanging up on you.”

Jamie swallows. “Alright. So you thought I was. And you were okay with it?”

“Now I’m really going to hang up on you. Of course I was okay with it. I’m fucking offended you think I _wouldn’t_ be.”

“Well, um, good. Because Segs has been kissing me for luck before games and I think I want to start kissing him back.”

The pause this time is so loaded with judgement that Jamie can feel it radiating at him through the phone. “Wow,” Jordie finally says meaningfully. “You guys are morons.”

Jamie hangs up on him.

Anyway, he’s always been better with actions over words, so he figures there’s really only one way to go from here.

He shows up at Tyler’s place later that evening.

Tyler opens the door, and is casually surprised by Jamie’s presence, but not overly concerned. He leans to the side, resting his hip against the doorjam. “Hey man, did we have plans today that I forgot about?”

“No, I just. Uh. Can I come in?”

“You being weirdly formal about it is kinda freaking me out, but yeah, sure.” Tyler steps aside to let Jamie enter.

Jamie rounds on him as soon as the door is closed. He’s running on sheer blind determination and doesn’t want to risk allowing it to waver. Just get the puck to the net, Benn.

And so he does.

The kiss is somehow felt even deeper in his bones and in his gut for the mere fact that he’s the one calling the shots, that he’s the one who made it happen. Tyler opens up immediately into it, and Jamie gathers him in with one arm around his waist and the other up to tangle his fingers in Tyler’s longer than usual hair.

When he pulls away, Tyler releases a small sigh and blinks slowly. “We don’t have a game tonight,” he murmurs.

“I know.”

Tyler pulls away a little further, but still leaves his hands on Jamie. “You’re straight.”

“You’re not.”

Tyler gulps. He’s never actually said it out loud to any of them. “Yeah, not so much.”

Jamie pulls him back in a little closer and scratches his fingertips up and down through the hair at the back of Tyler’s head, ultimately settling down to rest at the back of Tyler’s neck. “Why did you really kiss me that first time?”

“Because I’ve wanted to for years, and I was pissed off enough about the losing streak to think ‘fuck it.’” He turns his head so that it’s resting slightly into Jamie’s palm as his eyebrows go up in something like a challenge. “Why did you kiss me now?”

“Because I’ve wanted to for years, and I just didn’t know it.”

“That’s a pretty big thing not to know.”

Jamie shrugs. “After hockey the next best thing I’m good at is compartmentalizing.”

Tyler laughs brightly, but then hesitates, sobers up a little, and moves so that he’s standing a little straighter, a little further out of Jamie’s reach. “Listen, if you’re just, like, _curious_ or whatever, that’s fine, and I won’t tell the guys, but--“

“I’m not _curious_ , Jesus. And as for the guys, hell, Jordie thought we’d already hooked up a couple years ago.”

Tyler frowns. “Yeah, I kinda figured he did. There was awhile there where he kept hinting at giving me the shovel talk. I think I ended up overcompensating a little bit trying to keep things lowkey after that so it wouldn’t make you uncomfortable.”

“I’ve never been uncomfortable. Not with you.” It’s not until he says it that he knows he genuinely means it, and that this is really happening. He really does want this, and has never felt reluctant about it. It’s only his head that’s been slow to catch up, his heart has already been here for awhile.

Tyler smiles, but there’s a wariness that still lingers in his soft gaze that Jamie wants to alleviate. So he pulls Tyler in again and kisses him once more, quick but firm and full of a promise he doesn't have words for yet.

“Holy shit, you’re really serious about this.” Tyler blinks owlishly, startled and suddenly looks absolutely fucking delighted. Jamie grins at the sight. If he’s the one who gets to make Tyler Seguin light up with pure joy for the rest of his life, it’ll be a life well spent.

“Alright if this is really real and not just an elaborate prank, I’m gonna blow you now and then gloat about your O face for all eternity.”

Jamie sucks in a sharp breath.

“I mean. If you think that’s something you’d be into,” Tyler adds, like he’s actually not sure of the answer.

And, to be honest, Jamie hasn’t actually thought seriously much beyond kissing Tyler. He hasn’t taken into consideration what it would be like to go further with him, with another _guy_ , but at the mere suggestion of Tyler getting on his knees for him, his dick takes an immediate interest. “Yeah,” he chokes a little on the word and clears his throat. “Yes. Very into it.”

Tyler laughs. “Oh my god. Okay, I have never once thought you might ever get turned on by the idea of being with another dude, but fuck if I’m not ecstatic that you suddenly are.”

“It’s-- I mean. It’s just you.” Jamie shrugs helplessly.

Tyler’s eyes darken at that, and he gets this intense, hungry look on his face that has Jamie swallowing thickly and licking his lips.

And then suddenly Jamie’s being manhandled backwards into Tyler’s bedroom, and has no idea how they make it there. Has absolutely no clue what happens between the front door and the backs of his knees hitting the edge of Tyler’s mattress. He feels like he’s maybe dreaming it all, and he really doesn’t want to wake up.

Tyler shuts the door to keep the dogs out, and then promptly rips his shirt off and slings it across the room, before doing the same to Jamie’s. He shoves at Jamie’s chest so that Jamie falls heavily to sit at the foot of the bed, bouncing a little with the impact.

This is all so heady in a way Jamie wasn’t prepared for and that leaves him feeling unmoored. Tyler kneels between Jamie’s knees and puts a hand on each of his thighs, squeezing once. “You’re sure.”

He doesn’t make it a question, but his eyes look like they need an answer anyway, so Jamie nods.

And once Tyler has got his mouth on him, that’s it, Jamie’s done for. This may be the hottest thing to ever happen to him, and the fact that it never even occurred to him as something he’d want is like an added punch to the gut.

Tyler pulls off just as Jamie comes so hard it’s a wonder he doesn’t pass out. He does fall backwards onto the bed, panting hard as he tries to catch his breath.

The next thing he’s aware of other than his own boneless euphoria is Tyler’s body lying down beside his, Tyler’s forehead pressed into Jamie’s bare shoulder as he jerks himself off.

Jamie swallows roughly, and manages to turn onto his side. He swats Tyler’s hand away and replaces it with his own. And he knows he’s uncoordinated about it, the angle awkward, his pace inconsistent, but Tyler seems into it anyway, locking eyes with Jamie through the entire thing and making soft, breathy noises throughout.

Jamie’s just had maybe one of the best orgasms of his life, but this here right now feels like the most intense experience he’s ever shared with another person. Tyler doesn’t break his close, heated gaze for a single second until he finally closes his eyes with a low groan and comes all over Jamie’s hand and his own stomach.

It’s a couple of minutes of just breathing against each other before they have the wherewithal to push themselves the rest of the way up the bed until their heads hit the pillows, and Tyler grabs some tissue from the bedside table for a perfunctory cleanup.

“You staying?” he mumbles tiredly, burrowing his face into Jamie’s bicep and is already mostly asleep even though the sun has only just set.

Jamie doesn’t bother answering him. He pulls the covers up over them both and lets himself fall into a restful sleep.

He leaves in the morning, a few hours before their next game. Tyler kisses him confidently in the kitchen over their coffee, but still looks a little nervous as Jamie finishes his and collects his things to go.

“I’ll come over tonight, after the game,” Jamie says, hoping the intention is clear.

“Win or lose?”

Jamie nods. “Win or lose.”

“Well I hope you know what you’re getting into here, Benn. I’m one clingy motherfucker.”

Jamie laughs a little. “I think I know you well enough by now to know exactly what I’m signing up for, Tyler.”

“And you are, right? You’re signed up?”

“Definitely.”

That night at the AAC, everyone’s in good spirits. Confident. Ready. Jamie probably more so than anyone, and he hopes part of the atmosphere in the room is his leading by example in that regard. Happy Captain: happy team.

He and Tyler are the last ones down the hall, but before they round the corner to catch up to the other guys on their way to the ice, Jamie pulls him in and presses a quick kiss to his lips.

Tyler smirks a little. “For luck?”

“Nah. We don’t need it.”

Tyler’s grin then is blinding, if as much devious as fond.

Jamie’s answering smile is probably just as bright, and he doesn’t bother to rein it in as they continue on down the hallway and out onto the ice to win another one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This is my first time writing for this pairing, so comments and kudos are very much appreciated :)


End file.
